The First Horcrux
by Lily F. Lux
Summary: Second in my Evanna Potter series. After a hectic first year, Evanna Potter is ready to settle down for her second year at Hogwarts ... if her overprotective aunt will let her attend, that is. But she hasn't counted on a misguided house-elf, another dramatic Hallowe'en, a thoroughly useless Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and a creepy diary. Fem!Harry, no slash. AU.
1. A Problem of Post

_**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good ...**_

**A/N: This is the first chapter of book 2 in my Evanna Potter series, following _The Muggles' Niece_. I recommend you read book 1 first, as this story will probably not make much sense if you don't.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Problem of Post

It began when Evanna Potter's aunt and uncle announced they were going on a holiday during the summer break.

'After all, it's only fair,' Uncle Vernon joked to Dudley and Evanna, one arm around his wife. 'You two run her ragged. Especially after that hectic school year ...'

'Where are you going?' asked Evanna quickly, wanting to avoid the subject of her and Dudley's first year at Hogwarts. To put it mildly, it hadn't been quiet.

'Australia,' said Uncle Vernon – then, catching sight of Evanna and Dudley's looks, amended quickly, 'All right, not quite so far away as that. We thought we'd go to the Isle of Man, actually.'

'But what about _us_?' demanded Dudley, finding his voice at last. 'Where are _we_ going to stay?'

Aunt Petunia cleared her throat.

'We considered asking Mrs Figg or Aunt Marge –'

But the rest of her sentence was drowned in Evanna and Dudley's protests.

'Mum, no way! Aunt Marge? She takes better care of her dogs than us! And she's always pushing Cat around. And Mrs Figg's obsessed with cats, they'd scare Iris ...'

'No, not Aunt Marge,' Evanna protested, stricken. 'Please not Aunt Marge, I'd so much rather Mrs Figg, _anybody_ other than her.'

'Actually, they'd better stay with a magic family,' Uncle Vernon put in. 'I'd rather not explain why Dudley has a pet owl – and there might be other tricky questions, too.'

Aunt Petunia let out a soft groan, but turned to Evanna and Dudley. 'What do you two suggest, then?'

'You could always let us stay here by ourselves,' Dudley said hopefully.

'What? Of course not! Don't be ridiculous, Dudley, you're both only eleven ...'

'Twelve,' muttered Dudley indistinctly, offended. 'I'm twelve.'

'And I'm nearly,' said Evanna. She and Dudley had only been born a month apart, after all, but hadn't met until they were both one, due to unusual circumstances.

'That's still not old enough,' Uncle Vernon said firmly. 'All right, maybe not Mrs Figg or Aunt Marge, but we have to find _somebody_ to take care of you two.'

'Ron already asked me to stay over at his house twice,' Dudley spoke up. 'And he did come over for Christmas.'

'Er,' said Evanna. 'I could ring Hermione and ask; I'm sure her parents wouldn't mind ...'

'That sounds good then,' said Uncle Vernon.

'No,' said Aunt Petunia, in such a firm tone that they all, even Uncle Vernon, looked at her strangely. 'No, if you're going anywhere then I want the two of you together.'

'But Petunia, perhaps it would be more practical –'

'Mum, I don't see why –'

'Aunt Petunia, there's nothing the matter, really –'

'No,' repeated Aunt Petunia inexorably. And that, Evanna told Hermione on the telephone later, was that. Aunt Petunia wrote to Mr and Mrs Weasley, who sent Iris back with a conclusive reply:

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_I have talked over your suggestion with my husband, Arthur, and we have agreed that we would be delighted to have Dudley and Evanna stay over the summer while you and your husband are on holiday. If you wish, I will take them to Diagon Alley with my own children to get their things for Hogwarts this year. My youngest son Ron spoke highly of his stay at your house last Christmas, and I must thank you again for letting him come._

_ According to your letter, you will leaving for your trip on the first of August, so would it be agreeable to you for us to come and pick up Dudley and Evanna on the thirty-first of July? You also mentioned that you will be returning on the twenty-ninth, so I would suggest that we drop them back at your place on the thirtieth. Please owl me if you have you have any problems with this arrangement._

_Best wishes, and looking forwards to seeing you on the thirty-first,_

_ Molly Weasley_

Evanna felt a bit put out when she found out what date the Weasleys were due to come. She didn't say anything, though; it was the day that fitted best, after all. Instead she called Hermione to tell her the news.

'... and Aunt Petunia wants Dudley and me to be _together_, even though it's really stupid,' she complained, exasperated. 'I mean, it's not as if we don't see enough of each other at Hogwarts and at home anyway. But she's really protective.'

'Tracey wrote to me,' said Hermione. 'She wants to know why you haven't been answering any of her letters.'

'What? It's she who hasn't been answering mine – she and Daphne too. I wrote to them both in June, but they never replied, so I didn't send any more.'

There was a pause.

'There's something wrong,' Hermione said finally. 'Has Dudley been getting letters?'

Evanna twisted the telephone cord around her fingers absent-mindedly, thinking. 'Yeah, he has.' It occurred to her that if Hermione hadn't telephoned when Evanna first sent her a letter with Iris, then she and Hermione might not be in contact now either. 'Listen, _your_ post is fine, right? So can you write to Tracey and Daphne and tell them I'll be staying at the Weasleys' place in Devon from my birthday up until the thirtieth of August? Speaking of which, d'you want to come over for my birthday? Not the whole day, 'cause Dud and I'll be leaving later, but maybe for lunch or something? Uncle Vernon said he'll drop you off home if your parents don't mind.'

* * *

Hermione was there as invited on the morning of Evanna's birthday, along with presents, felicitations and news from their mutual friends.

'Tracey and Daphne sent me your presents once I explained everything,' Hermione told Evanna, handing her a stack of gifts as soon as they climbed the stairs and reached the landing in front of Evanna's room. 'They were really nice about it, though none of us know why – there's a _house-elf_ on your bed!'

'What?' Evanna yelped, setting the forgotten presents on her bedside table and staring at the offending creature. Hermione was right, of course. 'Who are you and what are you doing in my room?' she asked the house-elf, too startled to remember her to be polite.

'I is Dobby, miss. Dobby has a message for the great Lily Potter because Dobby has heard about the great things Lily Potter has done and Dobby – Dobby has to warn Lily Potter!' the house-elf squeaked, dancing from side to side on Evanna's bed.

'Don't call me Lily. It's Evanna. And what are you talking about? What great things? Why do you have to warn me?'

'Won't you sit down?' Hermione added politely, patting the bed.

Dobby promptly burst into loud, sobbing wails, while Evanna and Hermione stared at each other helplessly. Finally Hermione sat down herself and gingerly put her arm around Dobby.

'It's all right, Dobby,' she said soothingly. 'You don't have to sit down if you don't want to. I didn't mean to offend you. What's wrong?'

Dobby cried louder, but this time they could make out words: '_Offend_ Dobby! It is not that – only Dobby has never been allowed to sit down with wizards – like an _equal_ –'

'Evanna!' called Uncle Vernon up the stairs. 'Is everything under control up there?'

'There's nothing!' Evanna yelled back, covering Dobby's mouth with her hands to muffle the noise (she ignored Hermione's indignant protest). 'Everything's fine! Stop crying ... please,' she said to Dobby urgently, removing her hands. 'Look – you said you need to warn me – about _what_?'

Dobby's tears slowed, as if on cue, and he scrubbed at his eyes and nose with the edge of the lumpy grey pillowcase he was wearing. It was a pathetic sight. At last he spoke, his eyes fixed adoringly on Evanna.

_'Evanna - Potter – must – not – go – back – to – Hogwarts,'_ he announced importantly, his eyes bigger and rounder than ever.

Evanna felt winded, like she'd been punched hard in the stomach. 'Why not?' she asked, her voice strangely distant. 'It's _Hogwarts_ ... I belong there ...'

'Evanna Potter must not go back to Hogwarts because – because great and wicked things are going to happen at Hogwarts! Evanna Potter will be in terrible danger!'

'What kind of danger?' Evanna demanded aggressively. 'Tell me, Dobby!'

To both her and Hermione's amazement, Dobby began beating his head against the iron bed head, screaming, _'Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!'_ His head made horrible clanging noises as it connected.

Evanna lunged across the doona, pried Dobby's fingers off the bars and wrenched him away just as two voices yelled, 'Cat!'

She spun around, holding the panting and again-sobbing Dobby, to see Hermione kneeling on the bed behind her. Dudley was standing near the door, which he had obviously thrown open. He gaped when he saw Dobby.

'What is _that_?'

'He's not an "what"! He's a house-elf called Dobby whom we found in Cat's room,' said Hermione indignantly.

Dudley let out a low whistle, kicked the door shut and came closer. Evanna, sensing that Dobby was no longer about to beat himself over the head, let go of him cautiously. He stood on the bed, wobbling slightly and knock-kneed. Silent tears were streaming down his face and spotting his ragged pillowcase.

'Tell Dudley what you told us, Dobby,' Hermione said gently, handing Dobby her handkerchief.

'Dobby has come,' Dobby said haltingly (because each word was punctuated with a sniffle), 'to Li— Evanna Potter to tell her that she must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because great and terrible things are going to happen at Hogwarts this year!'

It annoyed Evanna immensely that Dobby could tell Dudley in one clear sentence what he came for, yet had taken forever to say it the first time to Evanna and Hermione. But she let it go, saying instead, 'Dobby, what kind of danger do you mean? Does this have something to do with Voldemort?'

Dobby clapped his hands to his ears, squealing, 'Speak not the name, Evanna Potter! Speak not the name!'

'Sorry – habit,' Evanna muttered. 'But does it? Have anything to do with Vol— You-Know-Who, I mean?'

Dobby swayed dangerously close to the bed-head again, but Evanna threw out an arm and held him fast. 'All right, we get it – you can't say,' she said hurriedly. 'Is there anything else you can tell us – like –'

'What's that under your pillowcase?' Dudley asked suddenly. Evanna was about to tell him off for his rudeness, but then realised he was right – there was a suspicious extra lump in Dobby's pillowcase. Before he could react, she whipped it out.

It was a messily tied stack of letters, all addressed to either _Cat Potter_ or _Evanna Potter_, and with return addresses such as _Tracey Davis, 16 Idlewild Drive, Lower Faraday, Bedfordshire_ and _Daphne Greengrass, 78 Blackthorn Crescent, London_.

The bar dropped into place. Evanna gaped at Dobby.

'_You're_ the one who's been stopping my post!'

Dobby twisted the hem of his pillowcase nervously.

'Dobby thought ... Dobby thought that if Evanna Potter didn't get any post, then Evanna Potter might not think she had any friends, and she might not want to go back to Hogwarts ...'

'Well, it didn't work,' said Dudley unnecessarily.

Dobby still looked nervous. Hermione's eyes flicked from Evanna to Dobby, seemingly torn.

'So you're doing this to save my life?' began Evanna – but a voice from downstairs interrupted.

'Dudley! Evanna! Hermione! Lunch is ready; go and get cleaned up, please!'

Evanna, Dudley and Hermione turned automatically towards the door. Remembering Dobby, Evanna looked down – but found herself clutching thin air. Dobby had disappeared. Cursing under her breath, she put the letters on top of the presents Hermione had given her and followed Dudley and Hermione across the landing to the bathroom, feeling both apprehensive and thoroughly confused.

* * *

**A/N: It's a bit rough (I suppose that's what I get for updating from my tablet!). If you see any errors, inconsistencies or just want to chat, please send me an owl (a PM). Or review. :) Thank you!**

**Next chapter will be called _Chapter 2: The Burrow_ and will be up next weekend.**

**Lily F. Lux**


	2. The Burrow

**A/N: Wow! 25 favourites, 41 follows and ten reviews! I'm guessing you liked last chapter, huh?**

**Thanks to Lady Sabine of Macayhill, amata0221, god of all, silverdragon2010, Fantasy-Mania31, Gruffard, Luiz4200, Gwenlynn, Agent-M-0167 and Elizabeth for reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Burrow

'Listen, you two,' Evanna told Dudley and Hermione as the three of them washed their hands, 'I don't reckon Aunt Petunia's going to be very happy if she hears that horrible things might possibly happen at Hogwarts again this year. So do you mind not mentioning it to her or Uncle Vernon?'

' 'Course I won't,' Dudley said easily. 'Mum'll have a fit.'

'It's not my secret to tell,' said Hermione loyally, but added musingly, 'Dobby must have a really horrible family if they force him to punish himself like that.'

Lunch was such a happy affair that Evanna immediately forgot all about Dobby and his message. Aunt Petunia had cooked all of Evanna's favourite foods (treacle tart and steak-and-kidney pie, among others), and after food and cake, Evanna remembered that she'd never actually got around to opening the presents Hermione had brought. Out of all of them, Tracey's was her favourite, for it turned out to a huge leather-covered book filled with wizarding photographs of her parents. Inside Tracey's card was a note:

_Dear Cat,_

_ Happy birthday! I hope you like the present. It was really Hagrid's idea, and he collected most of the photos, but he said I should be the one to give it to you. The rest of the photos are from my Aunt Jillian because her sister – my mum – went to Hogwarts at the same time as your mum and dad._

_ Love, Tracey_

At half-past three Mr and Mrs Granger arrived to pick up Hermione. They had refused Uncle Vernon's offer to give Hermione a lift home because, as it turned out, they had relatives who lived not far from Little Whinging and had decided it would be an excellent opportunity to visit them. After they left, Dudley and Evanna were banished to their rooms to finish packing and do a last-minute check, as Aunt Petunia told them firmly. Evanna was just locking her trunk and sitting on it, relieved, when she heard an earsplitting shriek of tyres and brakes from outside. Leaping off her trunk (which groaned in protest), she looked down out of her bedroom window to see a light blue Ford Anglia backing slowly down Privet Drive towards number four. Two long dark screech marks extended several metres beyond the bonnet of the car.

Her heart leaping from a combination of excitement and nerves, Evanna gave her bedroom one last cursory glance before leaving. Bed made, trunk packed, room passably tidy ... She took a wicker basket containing Seraphine, the black cat she'd bought in Diagon Alley last year, and her trunk and descended the stairs at a gallop. _Thump_ity-_thump_ity-_thump_ity went the trunk down the stairs. Going so fast she could mentally hear Aunt Petunia telling her to slow down, she burst out of the front door just in time to see a thin man with glasses and balding red hair climb out of the Ford Anglia and mop his forehead with his handkerchief. One by one redheaded children clambered out of the car as well – two identical boys a few years older than Ron and a girl smaller than Evanna, whom she did not recognise, and of course Ron himself, who beamed when he spotted Dudley standing in the driveway next to his trunk and a birdcage containing his brown owl, Iris.

'Good afternoon! Thank heavens we found the place all right,' said the man, his face brightening as he came over. He was wearing clothes that, while obviously Muggle attire, were a little off (white cricket trousers, for instance, paired with a patterned shirt and a lost-looking bowtie). 'I'm not quite used to driving an – er – _aumotobile_ yet, and Muggles houses around here all seem to look the same ... I asked the children to look out for number four, only I'm afraid to say that we _were_ going fairly fast, and Ginny _did_ insist on yelling right in my ear ...' He looked ruefully at the tyre marks on the street, rubbing at one with the heel of his shoe and looking disappointed when they did not disappear. 'Oh, well ... Arthur Weasley, pleased to meet you ...' He shook Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's hands warmly. 'Oh, these are my sons, Fred and George – no, hang on, _that's_ Fred and _that's_ George – sorry boys – this is Ron, of course, and that one over there is my daughter Ginny.'

'And this isn't even everybody,' added Fred, grinning from over Ginny's fiery hair.

'Yeah, there's a couple more at home we might have missed,' said George.

'Such as Percy, our dear older brother, but he was much too busy holed up in his room to come along,' said Fred.

'Polishing his prefect badge's more like it,' said George.

'Boys!' admonished Mr Weasley sternly, but Evanna could see he was trying hard not to smile. 'And you two must be Dudley and Evanna.'

They nodded mutely, somewhat overwhelmed.

'How're you going, mate?' Ron said to Dudley. 'Good summer?'

'Pretty dull, actually. You've got to tell me everything that's going on, I've no idea how the Magpies are going.'

'Magpies? You've got to be joking, Dud – the Cannons are easily best team in the league.'

Dudley snorted.

'Come off it, Ron – I may have been out of the loop for a month but it'll take longer than that for the Cannons to get a flag. It's only been what, a hundred years since their last?'

'You may laugh now, but you won't be when they beat the Magpies next week! Last time they came fairly close!' Ron retorted, his ears slightly pink.

'Oh, d'you mean that time when the Magpies won by one hundred and fifty points and it would have been three hundred if the Snitch hadn't flown up the Cannons' Seeker's sleeve and the referee ruled it a Plumpton Pass? I guess it could be called close – for _them_, anyway ...'

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were talking to Mr Weasley.

'Thank you so much for letting them stay,' said Aunt Petunia. 'I'm so worried they'll be a bother. And I'm afraid I was very forward about it – I do hope I didn't seem rude.'

'Nonsense,' Mr Weasley said bracingly. 'Ron very much enjoyed his stay here during Christmas. Consider it a returned favour. And I'm sure Dudley and Evanna will have a good time.' He turned the twins, who were busy teasing Ginny about something. 'Fred, George, stop that and help put Dudley and Evanna's trunks in the, er ...' He gestured to the back of the car helplessly, at a loss for what to call it.

'Boot,' Dudley supplied helpfully. Mr Weasley smiled gratefully at him.

'But of course you would both know all about Muggle things?' he asked Dudley and Evanna eagerly, his eyes lighting up with sparks of interest. 'You'll have to tell me all about them – it really is fascinating, how Muggles get on without magic.'

Uncle Vernon coughed. Mr Weasley turned enquiring eyes on him.

'Is there anything else, Mr Dursley?'

'No,' said Uncle Vernon. He clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. Aunt Petunia swept both Dudley and Evanna into a tight hug so that Dudley's elbow was poking painfully into Evanna's ribs. 'Be good, you two – we'll send you a postcard when we get there.'

'Bye,' Evanna said, feeling oddly detached. Fred closed the boot of the car on Dudley and Evanna's trunks. George opened the back door, standing aside to let Dudley and Evanna in when Dudley stopped short, his forehead creased in a frown.

'What's wrong?' asked Ginny, who stuck her head around Ron to see.

'We won't fit,' said Dudley. 'There's five of you ... and two of us ...' He gestured to the car, puzzled. It did seem impossibly small.

Ginny giggled.

'Dudley,' said Ron, rolling his eyes, 'you're forgetting that we're _wizards_.'

'Oh, said Dudley, not entirely getting it. 'Yeah, of course.'

'It's an Undetectable Extension Charm,' Evanna heard Mr Weasley say quietly in Dudley's ear. 'Makes the car look the same from the outside but roomier inside ... You wouldn't mind not mentioning it to Molly, would you?'

'No, of course not,' Dudley whispered back. They climbed in – Fred and George in the passenger seat and the rest sitting comfortably side-by-side in the back. After two failed attempts, the Ford Anglia roared to life and gained speed. Evanna could see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia still standing in the driveway of Number Four, Privet Drive, waving until the car turned the corner onto Wisteria Walk and out of sight.

Much to Evanna's surprise, Mr Weasley did not drive the car to the end of Wisteria Walk and onto Magnolia Road, but instead turned halfway down Wisteria Walk into a narrow alleyway.

'Not a word to Molly,' he said again, before pressing a small silver button on the dashboard. Evanna blinked. The car had disappeared – actually _disappeared_ – for all she knew she was just a lone pair of floating eyeballs in the alley between Wisteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent – at least until Dudley let out a yell of shock.

'Sorry,' said Mr Weasley guiltily. 'Ought to have warned you ...' His voice trailed off as the car slowly rose into the air, careening slightly from side to side. From Dudley's lap, Iris let out an indignant hoot. Higher and higher they went, until the alleyway was a mere line below them – Privet Drive and Little Whinging were like rows of ants, dropping further and further away as they gained altitude. Once they were well above the clouds, there was a popping sound and the car reappeared.

There was a brief pause.

'This is so cool,' breathed Dudley. 'Are you the only people who have a flying car?'

Fred coughed loudly.

'Er, yes, actually,' said Mr Weasley, the tips of whose ears were turning faintly pink. 'You see, there aren't any cars in the wizarding world. I just – er – took one and put a few simple spells on it. So, what have you been getting up to in your holidays, Dudley, Evanna?'

Evanna got the feeling that he was trying very hard to steer the topic of conversation towards a safer subject. 'It's my birthday today,' she ventured, playing along.

'Really?' Mr Weasley said a bit too enthusiastically, twiddling the steering wheel nervously and accidentally flicking a few other knobs, such as one that sent the windscreen wipers churning and another that opened an ashtray stuffed with toffee wrappers. 'Happy birthday!' There were echoes of this sentiment all round, and then Ginny asked, 'What did you do?'

'Oh, my friend Hermione Granger – you know, from Hogwarts – came over,' said Evanna – and then, remembering Dobby very suddenly, added, 'And we found a house-elf in my bedroom ...'

Travelling as they were in a flying car, it didn't take long (or at least it didn't seem so to Evanna) to get to the Weasleys' place, The Burrow. After landing on a stretch of road a safe distance from the house, Mr Weasley again warned them to not mention it to Mrs Weasley before driving in. A plump woman, shorter than all three Weasley boys, came to greet them as they exited the car, stretching and groaning.

'Hello, Molly,' Mr Weasley said, kissing his wife quickly on the cheek.

'You're back rather quickly,' Mrs Weasley said, glancing suspiciously at the car. 'I suppose Muggles _do_ know more than we give them credit for, don't they?'

'Yes,' said Mr Weasley, obviously silently begging his children to help him out. They rose to the occasion magnificently.

'We went a shorter way,' said Ron evasively.

'You know, through alleyways and things like that,' Ginny chimed in.

'And there wasn't very much traffic,' Fred added, winking at Evanna.

'Yeah, and Dad was very good at driving the way we wanted to go,' said George.

'Hmm,' said Mrs Weasley, but her expression softened. 'I'm very glad to see you both,' she said kindly to Dudley and Evanna. 'I expect you're tired.' She waved her wand at their trunks and they disappeared. 'I've sent them up to your rooms,' she explained. 'Fred and George, the garden needs de-gnoming again, do it before you head inside, please.'

'Oh, _Mum_ ...'

'Don't argue with your mother,' Mr Weasley said sternly. 'Do as you're told.' The twins headed towards the back of the house, leaving Evanna to wonder what in the world de-gnoming was.

'Where's Percy?' asked Ron.

'He's in his room doing his homework,' answered Mrs Weasley, with a meaningful look at Fred and George's retreating backs. 'Ron, Ginny, why don't you show Dudley and Evanna inside?'

Carrying the basket with the now-snoozing Seraphine curled contentedly inside, Evanna followed Ginny through The Burrow's shabby yet cosy rooms to the first floor, which had two bedrooms. Ginny pushed open one of the doors.

'This is Bill's old room, but he moved to Egypt to do curse-breaking, so it's yours for the summer.' It was a nice-sized room, with a worn brown desk, a large window overlooking an orchard and long scratch marks on the faded wallpaper.

'Who's Bill?'

'My oldest brother. Charlie's not home either – he's in Romania working with dragons. He used to play Seeker for Gryffindor when he was at Hogwarts, as well. Whenever we visit him, Mum badgers him about settling down and getting married, but I reckon he likes dragons too much to get a girlfriend.'

With a jolt, Seraphine woke up and sprang onto the bed, knocking the basket out of Evanna's hand.

'Is that your cat? What's her name?' asked Ginny curiously, as Evanna picked up the basket, which had rolled under the desk.

'Seraphine – and how did you know she's a girl?'

Ginny shrugged. 'She looks like a girl cat. I love cats but we've never had one because of Ron's rat, Scabbers. He used to belong to Percy, but Percy got an owl for becoming a prefect' – she wrinkled her nose – 'so he passed Scabbers down to Ron. D'you want to see my room?'

Ginny's room was across the landing and noticeably smaller, though bright and with a window that also opened out over the orchard. It was also much more decorated – posters of wizarding bands and an all-girl Quidditch team lined the walls.

'How old are you?' asked Evanna.

'Eleven – well, almost. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts; I've been looking forwards to it ever since Bill went and ...'

Evanna was only half-listening. Another girl to spend the holidays with, even if she was a year younger ... She was beginning to think that a month at The Burrow wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter will be called Chapter 3: Diagon Alley and will be up next weekend. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review before you go. Who doesn't love reviews? ********It would really be easier if you would review while logged in so I can PM you a reply, but if you must ask questions in a guest review, I will answer them in a marked section on my profile page to avoid long author's notes.**

******The information about the Plumpton Pass is taken from Quidditch Through the Ages. The layout of The Burrow and Little Whinging are taken from the Harry Potter Lexicon.**

**Lily F. Lux**


	3. Fight and Flight

**A/N: Bit late, but it's extra long to make up. Thank you so much to Lady Sabine of Macayhill, harlequin320, Gwenlynn, Dunstan Xenon, RisingFromTheRuins and Gruffard for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fight and Flight

Evanna was right. She'd been dreading the holiday simply because she didn't know Ron or the Weasleys well at all. But they were all very welcoming towards her and Dudley – all seven of them – and besides, The Burrow felt like something she couldn't quite express – warm and cosy and friendly and comfortable all at the same time. She spent her time writing to her friends and reading in a vacant pasture ringed by trees near The Burrow – that was, until Fred, George, Ron and Dudley showed up, all carrying broomsticks and talking at once.

'Let's play Quidditch,' Fred was saying. 'The Muggles can't see us from here if we don't fly above the trees. What d'you think?'

'Get Evanna to play,' Ron said suddenly. 'You should see her in Flying class – she's one of the best.'

George turned to Evanna. 'How about it?'

She shrugged. 'Only if you let Ginny play as well. Otherwise you won't have even numbers.'

As if on cue, Ginny emerged from the direction of the broom shed, carrying two battered broomsticks. Ignoring her brothers' astonishment, she tossed one to Evanna and threw her leg over the other. 'Let's get going,' she said matter-of-factly, by way of hello.

'You can't fly, Ginny,' said Fred, with the air of someone stubbornly saying that the earth is flat when all evidence is against it. 'And anyway, you're not –'

'Oh, can't I?' retorted Ginny mockingly, kicking hard off the ground and soaring off into the air. She let off a peal of laughter, spinning around and doing loop-the-loops before coming back to hover near them. 'Come on,' she said in a dignified voice, smirking slightly at Fred, George and Ron's open mouths. 'Shut your gobs and let's play. Fred, Ron and Evanna against George, Dudley and me.'

Ginny's sorting of the teams turned out to be very well done. 'Nice playing,' Fred said finally, when they had all landed after their sixth game – both teams having won three games each. 'Where'd you learn to fly like that, Ginny?'

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her older brother. 'Not telling.' Fred groaned in mock disappointment and turned to Evanna.

'You, too! Nobody's that good after one year of Hooch's classes.'

'Yeah, that was wicked,' George added. 'It's a pity you're not in Gryffindor, otherwise you could play Seeker for us this year. We're short again.'

'But don't even think about getting on the Slytherin team,' Fred said. 'We don't need someone as good as you playing against us.' There was a chorus of laughs, but only Evanna saw the interest on Dudley's face as they headed back to The Burrow.

* * *

On a bright Wednesday in August, the Weasleys plus Evanna and Dudley went to Diagon Alley. They travelled by Floo, which neither Evanna nor Dudley had done before, but fortunately everything went well and they all arrived in one piece (though Evanna did end up falling out of the fireplace onto Dudley, who'd neglected to move out of the way).

After collecting money from Evanna and the Weasleys' vaults in Gringotts, the group went their separate ways, with an agreement to meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour. Fred and George headed off to get some fireworks, Percy muttered something about a new quill, Mr and Mrs Weasley hustled Ginny towards a secondhand shop, Dudley and Ron admired the shiny new Nimbus Two Thousand and One broomstick in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, leaving –

'Cat!' Evanna turned just in time to be enveloped in an affectionate hug. Startled, she realised it was Tracey, who was beaming as they broke apart.

'Fancy seeing you here today!' Tracey said cheerfully. 'I don't suppose you've heard – I only got the letter this morning – but Daphne's sister's in St Mungo's.'

'Astoria? And what's St Mungo's?'

'You know – the wizarding hospital. It's in London. Oh, it's not really serious,' Tracey added hastily, catching Evanna's look. 'She got into a bit of trouble while running an errand – couple of Muggle boys came along and she ended up doing quite a bit of magic – well, accidental magic, 'cause she's only ten. She's at St Mungo's just to make sure she's OK.'

'What d'you mean? What could be wrong? Doesn't everyone do accidental magic?'

'Yes, but – see, Aunt Jillian works as a Healer –'

'A what? You mean a doctor?'

'What? She works as a Healer at St Mungo's, because she helps heal people. Don't interrupt. She explained it all to me once. The point of accidental magic is that it's accidental. You can't force anyone to do it. But those Muggle boys saw her do magic, so they cornered her and made her do it again. She got upset and did everything she could.'

'So, what's the worst thing that could have happened?'

Tracey winced. 'She _could_ be the next thing to a Squib.'

_'What?'_

'But she might not be! She could be perfectly fine. It's just that if you're made to control your magic before you're eleven, you might have problems controlling it later. That's all.'

'Are you here by yourself?' Evanna asked, preparing to be impressed if Tracey said 'yes'. Aunt Petunia would never have let _her_ do the same – at least not without Dudley there as well.

'Nah, Aunt Jill and Vanessa are in there,' Tracey said, nodding at the very same Magical Menagerie that Dudley had bought Iris from. 'Vanessa's picking out a present as a reward for becoming Head Girl. C'mon, let's go check out that Nimbus. I want to try out for the team this year – I've already got a pretty decent Comet, but you should get a broom of your own too.'

* * *

After a lot of advice from Ron and Tracey, Evanna finally decided on the very same Nimbus Ron and Dudley had been ogling. It cost a rather lot of money, but since Evanna had a small fortune left to her by her parents in her Gringotts vault, the price of a broom, even a new and expensive one, barely made a dent.

Dudley, meanwhile, settled for a sturdy Cleansweep Nine, something both Ron and Tracey approved of. It was then that he shared his knowledge.

'I talked to Wood in June, and there'll most likely be two openings this year on our team: Seeker again and probably Chaser. Chaser because Angelina Johnson wants to spend more time studying, as it's her O.W.L. year next year.'

'Her O.W.L. year _next_ year?' Ron repeated, appalled. 'You wouldn't catch Fred and George studying a year ahead of time – or even studying at all, come to think of it.'

'There's not much chance I'll get any spot,' Dudley told the others cynically, 'but I might as well try. Madam Hooch told me I had a real flair for flying at the end of our last Flying class.'

Evanna was silent. Madam Hooch told _her_ she had a gift for flying just about every class. ('You really ought to be on the house team! It's such a _waste_, letting all that raw talent go to no good use!')

The only reason Evanna wasn't on the Slytherin Quidditch team was because she disliked Quidditch. It seemed an inane, pointless game to her, the way it had when Madam Hooch had taken her to Professor Snape after her first Flying lesson and recommended her for a spot on the team, which Evanna had turned down.

The only thing she liked about it was flying itself. She didn't work well in a team, so she probably wouldn't be very good at the _teamwork_ aspect of Quidditch anyway. But she adored flying – absolutely _adored_ it – and saw it as a potential way to unwind, perhaps after a long and tiring week of classes and homework.

Soon afterwards, Tracey had to go home and Evanna, Dudley and Ron wandered around Diagon Alley ('That's the entrance to Knockturn Alley – Mum won't let any of us go down there though; it's supposed to be really dodgy and full of Dark stuff,' said Ron). Then, discovering that an hour had passed, they met the other Weasleys outside Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop. Most of the Alley seemed to be crowded around or inside it, and a banner hanging against the upper windows declared the reason why: a famous wizard was inside at that very moment, signing copies of his autobiography and (by the frequent flashes of light from inside) having his picture taken. The name was one Evanna recognised from her booklist, because he had written almost all the books on it: Gilderoy Lockhart.

Some way or other (it happened too fast to tell), after they had all grabbed books and were lining up to get them signed, Lockhart noticed Evanna and pulled her through the thickly-packed people, sending her books flying everywhere. He introduced her to the crowd as 'Lily Potter' – which annoyed Evanna inordinately – and she was forced to stay up at the front with him while they shook hands and struck a series of poses for the benefit of the _Daily Prophet_ and the crowd in general, before he simply stood, one arm holding her tightly around her shoulders.

Evanna wanted nothing more to break away and rejoin Dudley and the Weasleys, but Lockhart kept a firm grip on the back of her robes. Then he started a speech which Evanna thought would last forever, because the crowd kept breaking into applause every time he stopped for breath (and also to flash his brilliant white teeth at the camera). He said something along the lines of teaching at Hogwarts in September, but Evanna was only aware of her burning face. Then he stopped speaking and pushed another huge pile of books into her arms and the people cheered wildly again, while Evanna wished she knew how to disappear into thin air like Dobby. Lockhart was jostled away from her by the surging crowd, giving her a chance to sidle back to the Weasleys, realising belatedly that Lockhart had just given her all of his books plus his autobiography, _Magicial Me_, for free.

'You should see your face,' said Dudley, chortling. 'I don't think they got many good pictures – though I suppose Lockhart's smile is so blinding nobody could see them anyway.' He glanced back at the reporter and photographer for the _Daily Prophet_ – a blonde witch with elaborate blonde curls, winged glasses and an acid-green quill which was rapidly moving of its own accord across her parchment, and an irritable-looking man, half a head shorted than his partner, who had a huge camera.

'Well, if it isn't Arthur Weasley, the Muggle-loving fool,' drawled a curiously familiar voice, and a second later Evanna thought she knew why: the voice belonged to a tall, blond man with a face as pale and pointed as his son's.

As soon as Evanna's eyes met the cold grey ones of Mr Malfoy, a sharp stab of pain coursed through her scar and she dropped the stack of Lockhart books on the floor. Heart pounding furiously, she quickly dived down, gathered them up and straightened in time to hear Mr Weasley say coolly, 'Lucius Malfoy. Somehow I always thought this shop wasn't Dark enough for your tastes.'

Mr Malfoy's lip curled. At his side, Draco raised his chin stiffly, nodding to Evanna and Ron and ignoring Dudley completely.

'And I thought it was too expensive for yours,' Mr Malfoy said quietly. He reached into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a battered secondhand copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, his eyes passing over it in disgust. 'How much money are they paying you to investigate charmed teakettles, Arthur?' He surveyed the entire group and paused at Dudley and Evanna. 'And associating with Muggle-borns and ... dear me ...' Next second he had grabbed Evanna's chin and tilted it up, letting her hair fall away from her face to expose her scar, which was throbbing. Unable to stop herself, Evanna let out a gasp of pain.

'Get away from my cousin,' Dudley said roughly. Mr Malfoy turned sharply towards him, but loosened his grip on Evanna, who jerked away.

'Forgive me,' he murmured. 'Your scar is legend ... as is, of course, the wizard who gave it to you.' He looked down at the book in his hand, then at Ginny, who met his gaze bravely. 'Doesn't your father teach you any manners?' he said. 'At least not enough to teach you to watch the company that you keep.' His eyes swept over Dudley and Evanna again. 'Although I would expect nothing less from a blood-traitor family like yours.'

'Arthur, no!' cried Mrs Weasley, but it was too late. Mr Weasley launched himself at Mr Malfoy, who was knocked backwards several steps into the crowd. There were exclamations and indignant cries from the other customers, Mrs Weasley's shrieks of 'Arthur!' and the twins yelling, 'Get him, Dad!', but Evanna just rubbed her scar, trying desperately not to panic. Hagrid came along – he pulled Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy apart, setting them both on their feet and brushing Mr Weasley off so hard he almost knocked him face-first into somebody's cauldron. The crowd had scattered. Amidst the mess of books and parchment that had been knocked over, they could all plainly see Mr Malfoy and Draco. The former was livid; the latter, indifferent.

'Evanna, dear, are you feeling all right?' Mrs Weasley asked, peering into Evanna's face. Mr Weasley was still glaring daggers at Mr Malfoy.

'Headache,' Evanna muttered, rubbing her forehead. Sick fear rose in her stomach. The last time this had happened, she'd been in the presence of Voldemort – but surely he couldn't be _here_ ... could he?

'A headache, Lily Potter?' Mr Malfoy said with oily politeness. Evanna didn't dare look at him. 'My condolences. Perhaps it is an omen ...'

Evanna wished he hadn't suggested it – but what if it were true?

Mr Malfoy was still clutching the Transfiguration book. He thrust it out at Ginny, saying something, but Evanna couldn't hear what it was, because suddenly the pain in her scar spiked and she doubled over, clutching her head. Cries of surprise rang out and then Dudley was there, his wide eyes right in front of hers.

'Cat, Cat, are you all right?'

The headache subsided slightly and Evanna straightened, feeling cold and clammy. Her scar was still throbbing faintly. Mr Malfoy and Draco had disappeared.

'Oh, dear, you really don't look very well,' Mrs Weasley said, exchanging a glance with her husband. 'Perhaps it would be better if I took Evanna home now, Arthur, and you can bring the others once they've finished shopping.' She prised the Lockhart books out of Evanna's hands and gave them to Ginny to hold. Taking Evanna's shoulder, she guided her back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had arrived earlier that morning. Evanna stared straight ahead, swallowing rapidly and trying very hard not to throw up. Some day it had turned out to be.

'The Burrow!' Mrs Weasley called, dropping a pinch of Floo powder into the fire. The scene whirled and the Leaky Cauldron disappeared. Evanna couldn't breathe as the fire magicked them away, spinning around, faster and faster ... she knocked her elbow on a wall and hastily pulled it in ... Mrs Weasley steered her out into the main room of The Burrow ... unable to hold it in any longer, she staggered forwards a step or two and was promptly sick all over the rug.

'I'm sorry,' Evanna whispered hoarsely, horribly guilty as Mrs Weasley gasped and (without pausing to clean up the mess) escorted Evanna, who was shaking, to the bathroom before pushing her into the bed in Bill's old room. Then she felt Evanna's forehead before Evanna could jerk away. 'Now, dear, you just stay right there and I'll see if I can get some potions to fix that. Call me if you need me.' She waited until Evanna nodded before bustling out of the room, muttering something unintelligible.

Evanna just lay there as the pounding lessened and the pain slowly receded from her scar. Beneath all the guilt she felt for ruining Dudley and the Weasleys' shopping trip and forcing Mrs Weasley to take her home, there was terror. She hardy wanted to admit it, even to herself, but she was scared. Her scar hadn't hurt at all since that time in June when Quirrell had kidnapped her and forced her to drink the Draught of Living Death. Did this mean that Voldemort was getting stronger again? Did it have something to do with – her stomach lurched unpleasantly – Lucius Malfoy? Her scar hadn't started hurting until he'd shown up. Idly she wondered where Seraphine was.

Mrs Weasley entered, a small blue bottle in one hand. 'Here you are, Evanna, dear,' she said kindly, handing it to Evanna. 'Drink it all – and then try to sleep. You're still looking rather peaky.' Evanna did as she was told. The potion tasted like a combination of ginger beer, strawberries and liquorice, but she drained the bottle in one long sip. Warmth spread through her body, making her fingertips tingle. When she looked up, Mrs Weasley had gone.

Evanna didn't recall falling asleep, but she was awoken by thumping and loud voices from downstairs. There was a furry black muffler near her stomach. Seraphine had come in at one point and was curled up on top of the covers.

'– did you see that nosy reporter?'

'– Percy, you're standing on my foot, just thought you might want to know before –'

'– put yours and Evanna's broomsticks in the shed, Dud –'

'– Ginny, get up before Percy steps on you, too –'

'– something fell out of my textbook –'

'– you'll wake Evanna if you don't all quieten down!'

There were rapid taps as various people hurried up and down the stairs. Evanna was just wondering whether or not to go downstairs and help, when somebody came into the room.

It was Dudley.

'Cat, are you all right? Mrs Weasley said you threw up.'

'I'm fine,' Evanna said truthfully, the guilt returning as she remembered the rug. 'Listen, Dud – it was my scar that was hurting in Flourish and Blotts. It was OK up 'til then, but started when Draco and his dad came over.'

Dudley frowned. 'You think Malfoy's dad got something to do with this? The way Quirrell was helping You-Know-Who last year?'

'I don't think it's the same. It seems – _different_ – I don't know how to explain it,' she said, frustrated. 'But I _do_ know I don't want a repeat of last year. You know we barely managed to persuade Aunt Petunia to let me go back to Hogwarts.'

Dudley nodded. 'Oh, and the others want to have a go at Quidditch with the new brooms. You don't have to play if you're not feeling up to it, but –'

'I'm fine,' Evanna said quickly, springing out of bed (and narrowly avoiding Seraphine, who glared at her reproachfully). 'Let's go, I can't wait to try mine out.'

They were halfway through their second game when Evanna realised one thing.

Her scar was no longer prickling.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter has no title as of yet, but it's about time for Evanna and the rest to get to Hogwarts ... that is, if they can manage to catch the train.**

**Reviews will be appreciated, and any and all questions answered (via PM if you have an account, or in a specially marked section on my profile page if you're a guest).**

**Lily F. Lux**


	4. The Barrier Between

**A/N: Thanks to onepiecefannumber1, harlequin320, Lady Sabine of Macayhill, Luiz4200, RisingFromTheRuins, Gwenlynn, Yobro, ButterOnToastIsGOOD and Fire Shadow Dragon for reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Barrier Between

To Evanna's relief, her scar barely hurt at all during the next few weeks with the Weasleys. Only slight irritation came irregularly, and she soon devised a way to get rid of it - by distracting herself with something like Quidditch or a conversation with Dudley. But it all only served to make her uneasy. Why had her scar reacted as soon as Draco and Lucius Malfoy appeared? And would it happen again while she was at Hogwarts? Last year had been bad enough - she didn't think she could stand another nine months of weekly headaches. At least she knew who the Defence teacher was ahead of time. He was annoying, of course, and insufferably vain, but at least he seemed harmless.

The rest of the holidays at The Burrow passed quickly. Evanna spent the days playing Quidditch with Dudley and all the other Weasley children except Percy, who stayed in his bedroom and only came out for meals. On the night before Evanna and Dudley were to leave, Mrs Weasley cooked up a feast which they ate outside in the garden. When it was too dark to distinguish treacle tart from pumpkin pie, Fred and George surprised them all with a magnificent display of colourful Filibuster fireworks.

Evanna woke early the next morning with mixed feelings. Going back to Privet Drive would be wonderful, of course, but it had its downsides (living near none of her friends in a dreary Muggle neighbourhood, for example). She was almost dreading returning, but was looking forwards to it at the same time because she quicker she got there, the quicker she could leave and go to Hogwarts.

Mr Weasley drove Dudley and Evanna back to Number Four, Privet Drive - well, _flew_ them, to be a bit more accurate - and if Mrs Weasley was suspicious that everybody except herself and Percy were all squashing into one Muggle car, she didn't say a word about it as she gave Evanna a quick hug and whispered, 'Be sure to tell your aunt and uncle that it's been wonderful having you and that you're welcome back here again - you and Dudley both.'

Fortunately Dudley only seemed to get carsick in cars whose wheels were firmly on the ground, and thanks to Mr Weasley's semi-legal charm, they all had plenty of elbow room. Ginny produced a half-full bag of toffees from the glove compartment, and as it was a bright August day they all wound down the windows and let the cool air blow through the car. This was refreshing, at least until the forgotten toffee wrappers started fluttering around and almost caused Mr Weasley to brake in mid-air, unable to see past the smattering of wrappers plastered stickily on the inside of the windscreen.

Just like on their first trip, Mr Weasley landed in the alleyway connecting Wisteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent before driving smoothly up to Number 4, Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were standing in the driveway, waving the same way they had when Dudley and Evanna had left, as if no time had passed. But as everyone got out of the car, Evanna could see differences: Aunt Petunia seemed to have let her hair down, both physically and (Evanna hoped) mentally; it blew around her face. Both she and Uncle Vernon were noticably tanned.

'How was it?' asked Evanna cautiously, once they had all climbed out of the car and the usual greetings exchanged. 'Your holiday, I mean.'

'Oh, it was heavenly,' said Aunt Petunia, with a very uncharacteristic sigh of contentment. 'Your uncle and I had a wonderful time - but it's lovely to see you again. We missed you; you'll have to write to us at least twice a week once you're at Hogwarts or I won't let you go back at all.' She swept Dudley into a tight hug.

'Mum, don't ...' muttered Dudley, his face red. Ron sniggered. Dudley scowled.

'And you, too,' Aunt Petunia said, letting go of Dudley at last and turning to Evanna. 'Was it all right? Were you and Dudley good? Did you get sick? I hope you finished all your homework. Did you miss us?'

'I finished it last week,' Evanna said, slightly irritated at the barrage of questions. 'Dud and I got some brooms from Quality Quidditch Supplies and we practiced flying.'

'They were great,' Mr Weasley told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon overhead. 'No need to worry. I don't think Evanna enjoyed Diagon Alley much - I seem to remember that she got sick and Molly took her home early. But otherwise, they had a good time - er, you _did_, didn't you - and I know the kids all got along well.'

'You got sick?' began Aunt Petunia, but luckily she caught Uncle Vernon's eye and decided against pursuing the topic. Fred and George had pulled Dudley and Evanna's trunks out of the boot and stood around with ominously bulging pockets.

'Well, if that's it, we should be off,' said Mr Weasley at last, glancing around at his children. '

Ginny lingered before getting into the passenger seat, and Evanna took the opportunity for one last bit of communication.

'I'll come and find you on the train,' she promised Ginny. 'You can sit with me and my friends if you like and I'll give you a tour of Hogwarts once we're there so you won't get lost.'

'But suppose -'

'Ginny, hurry up,' called one of the twins. Ginny turned away from Evanna and climbed into the car, which had already begun to move. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were entering the house by now, but Evanna watched the Ford Anglia until it disappeared around the bend once again.

* * *

In contrast to the past month, that last day at Number Four, Privet Drive passed agonisingly slowly. Evanna packed and repacked her trunk, then, growing tired of that, wandered restlessly around the house. Somehow the rooms which had been so comforting and interesting for ten years paled in comparison to the vivid wonder of Hogwarts and even The Burrow. What had they ever done before Hogwarts, anyway? No magic, no moving staircases ... well, she supposed she didn't miss having the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher out to get her, but other than that ... She missed the Slytherin dungeon and the Astronomy Tower and Hermione's arguments with Daphne and Ron so much it hurt. She even found herself longing for Hermione to pop up and drag them all off to the library.

Uncle Vernon had to work on September the first, so Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Evanna took the Knight Bus to King's Cross. After getting the attention of Joelle Meadowes, who was busy talking to a young woman with spiky pink hair, they found some empty mismatched armchairs near the front. Evanna had no sooner settled herself and Seraphine than someone whispered in her ear.

'Hey, Cat.'

Evanna turned. Daphne was winking from the seat behind her.

'Daphne! How are you? And your sister? Your last letter, you said ... I don't really get it ...'

'None of us do either,' Daphne said grimly. 'For some reason, the Healers aren't happy and keep asking Mum to bring Tori into St Mungo's for more tests. I think they're making a fuss over nothing - Tori's the same as always - but Mum doesn't want to take any chances.'

'Are they there now, then?'

Daphne nodded.

'So ... you're here alone?'

'Not really,' said Daphne. She inclined her head at the pink-haired woman, who was no older than Tracey's cousin Jack. 'That's Dora. She's a cousin of some sort.'

'Second,' Dora clarified, coming over to them and sitting behind Dudley just before the Knight Bus lurched and set off with an enormous BANG. 'Call me Tonks,' she added, over the clanging and screeching of metal and tyres.

'That's her last name,' Daphne said helpfully. She grabbed the back of Evanna's chair to stop herself from sliding as they rounded a corner. 'Her real first name's Nymphadora -'

'Yeah, and you don't call me that unless you want to be hexed into the middle of next week,' said Tonks, glaring amiably at Daphne. 'And I'm training to be an Auror, so you don't want to mess with me.'

'Evanna Potter.' She cringed in spirit, waiting for the gasp of recognition and the familiar glance at her forehead, but Tonks merely did a double take and nodded. Evanna felt relieved.

King's Cross station was incredibly crowded by the time the Knight Bus arrived. As they approached platforms nine and ten with laden trolleys, Evanna saw Aunt Petunia check her watch. 'Hurry up or you'll miss the train,' she said nervously. Her eyes were flicking between Evanna and Dudley, the latter of whom was faintly green, and she seemed to make up her mind. 'I'll go first with Dudley, but you come right after us, you hear?'

Evanna nodded. Aunt Petunia gave her a kiss (Evanna's face burned) and returned to Dudley. Together they pushed the trolley towards the barrier, gaining speed. A swarm of Muggles bustled past, blocking Evanna's view. When they had dispersed, Aunt Petunia and Dudley had disappeared.

'Come on, then, we'd best get going, too,' Tonks said after a moment, glancing at the clock hanging over platform ten. 'You two go together; I'll be right behind you.'

Evanna and Daphne straightened their trolleys towards the magical barrier Aunt Petunia and Dudley had just vanished into. A surge of exhilaration rushed through Evanna - she felt very wise and experienced - this was nothing like Floo travel - all they had to do was run through the barrier and they'd be on platform nine-and-three-quarters, ready to board the Hogwarts Express -

CRASH.

Both trolleys collided with the metal barrier, bouncing backwards. Seraphine's basket fell and rolled over and over, Seraphine letting out indignant yowls; Daphne's trolley tipped and she fell sideways onto Evanna; before they could untangle themselves, Tonks tripped over them, stepping on Evanna's hand and going flying.

Evanna gasped, snatching her hand away and struggling to get up. They needed to get out of there; they were attracting too much attention. People around them shrieked and yelled, and a nearby guard bellowed, 'What in blazes d'you think you're doing?'

Tonks emerged, righting Daphne's trolley and nudging the barrier with her foot conspiciously. She went to attempt to placate the guard while Evanna dived for Seraphine's basket, which had knocked against a wall. Daphne joined her.

'Why can't we get through?'

'No idea,' Evanna said, rubbing Seraphine (who was cleaning herself off with a very disgruntled air). 'Has this happened before, d'you know?'

'Not that I've heard of,' said Tonks, who had come up behind her. She looked at the clock again. Evanna and Daphne saw the movement and followed her eyes.

It read one minute past eleven.

'We've missed the train!'

'If we can't get through, then the people on the other side can't get back here.' Evanna's stomach contracted at another thought. 'Aunt Petunia'll be worried sick.'

'It's probably just someone's idea of a joke,' said Tonks, but she was frowning nevertheless. 'I'll find your aunt and tell her what's happened, but first we need to get you two to Hogwarts.'

'Couldn't we call the Knight Bus back?' asked Evanna.

'No, that wouldn't do,' said Tonks, after a moment's hesitation. 'Can't just show up early without any warning, you know ... Daphne, can't you contact your mum in some way?'

'What - oh, yeah,' said Daphne. She pulled a familiar mirror out of her pocket and stepped away from Evanna and Tonks, returning a few minutes later.

'Mum and Tori just got home,' she announced, tucking the mirror out of sight. 'She says to come home, too, and that she's going to Floo Professor Dumbledore to tell him what's happened. Oh, and you're to come as well, Cat.'

'Are you sure -'

'Positive,' said Daphne firmly.

'Well, that's settled, then,' said Tonks brightly, after a pause.

Daphne and her mother and sister lived barely fifteen minutes' walk away from King's Cross. Number seventy-eight Blackthorn Crescent, which they found hidden in a maze of streets and alleyways (unlike the orderly Little Whinging) was a very tidy, if shabby and small, home with a green door and a row of dead or dying rosebushes out front.

A tall woman opened the door. With her long dark hair, full red lips and 'ebony-and-ivory' complexion, she resembled an older version of Daphne. Indeed, if it were not for the careworn lines on her face, she might even have been Daphne's older sister.

'Hello, Evanna,' she said. 'It's been a long time since I saw you last, but your eyes still look every bit like your mother's.'

'How come you -'

'Your parents were very good friends with my brother and me,' Mrs Greengrass said equivocally, as they entered the house. 'I used to babysit you sometimes, before you and your parents went into hiding.'

Evanna badly wanted to ask which brother, but having been reminded by Daphne beforehand the fates of them both, regretfully discarded that idea.

'How are we getting to Hogwarts, Mum?' asked Daphne, changing the subject in the nick of time.

'Fawkes,' said Mrs Greengrass. 'He should be here any minute now ... why don't you show Evanna around? See if you can get your sister out of her room, too. I don't need another hole blasted through the wall.'

'I've got to go, Noctua,' said Tonks regretfully, as Mrs Greengrass turned questioningly to her. 'Got to let Evanna's aunt know where she is.' She nodded at Mrs Greengrass and tipped Evanna and Daphne a wink and turned to leave. All three of them heard a muffled swear word as she managed to trip over the doormat before the door slammed shut.

'Who's Fawkes?' Evanna asked Daphne, as they made their way down the corridor.

'Dumbledore's phoenix. During the last war, there was a secret society Dumbledore set up to fight Voldemort. Both my parents and yours were in it. He called it the Order of the Phoenix, after Fawkes.'

Evanna dimly remembered a certain present that had arrived anonymously via phoenix the previous Christmas.

'My _parents_ were in it?'

'That was what I said, wasn't it?' said Daphne shortly. 'Come on, let's go find Astoria. She's probably trying to build a rocketship to Mars. The worst thing she ever did was demolish her room and part of the garden wall as well. It took three Ministry workers to reverse it.'

'Isn't that illegal? I mean, you're not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, right?'

Daphne made a face. 'Technically it isn't actually _illegal_, because she's only ten and she's not actually performing magic, just using magic things. Mum reckons she'll be good at Potions come Hogwarts.' Daphne stopped at a door with 'Astoria's Room' handwritten on the front in huge, sprawing letters. 'Tori, come out and get some fresh air before you poison yourself.'

There was a series of small bangs, like somebody was setting off toy firecrackers, a thump and a stifled squeal before the door was opened by a small girl with big blue eyes and curly blonde hair that was singed at the ends. A faint smell of smoke permeated the room.

'I wasn't even using anything poisonous!' she said indignantly. 'And what are you doing here?'

'Missed the train,' said Daphne airily. 'The barrier wouldn't let us through, for some reason. Fawkes is going to take us there as soon as he arrives.'

'Who are _you_?' Astoria asked, thrusting her chin out at Evanna.

'Oh, this is Evanna Potter,' Daphne said impatiently. 'The Girl Who Lived, and all that. Also known as Cat, but not to be confused with that feline creature in her arms.'

Astoria rolled her eyes. A voice behind them made them all turn.

'Daphne, Evanna, gather your things, please,' said Mrs Greengrass. 'Fawkes is in the kitchen, waiting for you.'

They collected their trunks from where they had left them near the door and headed into the low-ceilinged, old-fashioned kitchen. A enormous bird with red and gold feathers was perched on the back of a chair. As Evanna and Daphne came into the room, it took off into the air and landed on Evanna's shoulder. She felt Daphne's warm hand hurriedly thrust into her own a second before the kitchen disappeared. A rushing in her ears ... the sensation of moving very fast ... she shut her eyes, and when she opened them, Fawkes' weight had gone from her shoulder and she and Daphne, along with their trunks and Seraphine's basket, were in a huge circular room filled with snoozing portraits and magical books - and one man with half-moon glasses and a long white beard tucked into his belt.

'Good morning, Evanna and Daphne,' said Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

**A/N: First off, I apologise for making you wait so long for another chapter. I can't promise it won't happen again, but just keep in mind that I want to update as much as you want me to. It's just not possible, unfortunately.**

**On another note, thank you so much for 25 reviews! It's always wonderful to know that people are reading my stories. If you review, I will reply to you in a PM, if you have an account. If you are a guest, I will answer your questions in a section on my profile.**

**Several people noted that Evanna is much more affected by the diary than Harry was. This is a plot point (I'm not just doing it to create angst), so please bear with me. All will be revealed.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lily F. Lux**

**P.S. Kudos to you if you caught the AVPM reference. It's kind of subtle. Next chapter has the working title of Chapter 5: Quidditch (almost certainly going to be changed) and will be up as soon as it's done and proofread.**


End file.
